Commitment
by Joy Katie
Summary: Tiffany's POV of an unseen dance lesson, the day before Pat goes to the Giants game. Written because there are so few SLP fics on here, and I was inspired by JLaw. Rated T just in case. Very short. Please R and R.


**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable does not belong to me. **

**AN: I adore Jennifer Lawrence, and after watching Serena (and realising I am not creative enough to write a fic based on that) I had a desire to watch the Lawrence/Cooper duo more, and with American Hustle being a little boring, I watched Silver Linings Playbook. For the hundredth time. Anyway, when I checked on ffn, there were only 34 SLP fics, and so I figured I'd try my hand at writing a short one, on a day I decided to skip my university class. For good reason. Anyway. Very short fic. Tiffany's pov of an extra dance lesson. **

Tiffany jolted at the knock on the door, making her way over to pause the music blasting from her iPod, before resuming a relaxed position, leaning against the wall, calling for the visitor to come in. She raised her eyebrow as Pat walked in, looking sheepish. He walked over to her in a manner similar to the time he had in his first dance lesson, only raising his head to gaze at her when he was a few steps away.

The young brunette simply raised her brow again, shaking her head slightly. "You're late." She smiled inwardly as he looked down, ashamed. She took a step closer to him, pulling the newspaper from his grip, only needing to glance at the title, before rolling it up, hitting him in the chest with it. "How many times do I have to tell you? This is my time…" She stepped around him, walking towards the door to throw the newspaper out of it, much like the previous week, before continuing. "You made a commitment to me. There is no football in here!" She turned back, jumping slightly at his presence, right behind her.

"Hey… We've nearly mastered the big move. My mom said I should spend some time with my dad watching football, I just wanted to catch up, and I really don't want to disappoint him…" His vulnerability made Tiffany pause, almost rethinking her 'no football, no lord of the flies' policy. She lay her hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the static that buzzed between them. She couldn't believe he was still so obtuse, every time they touched, his strong grip on her waist as he attempted to lift her over his head, there were sparks.

The look that Pat gave her when he felt her touch made a shiver run down her spine, causing her to quickly remove her hand from him. He reached down to take her hand, pulling her into the centre of the studio, releasing her before going over to where her iPod was plugged into the speakers, bending down to play 'Maria' by Dave Brubeck, so they could practice the section leading up to the big move.

It was clear to anyone that Pat's heart wasn't in it, he was practising half assed, and though Tiffany knew it should annoy her, she couldn't help but feel for him at the dejected look on his face. Internally she cursed at herself, for being such a girl. She didn't know what it was about him that made her insides turn to mush. It was the same feelings she got when she first met Tommy, and it scared the hell out of her.

After falling on him for the third time, landing on him so they were almost nose to nose, she was close to giving up. Pat's hands were still on her waist and her shirt had ridden up, no longer covering her hips. She could feel the heat of his skin, the callouses on his fingers from his weightlifting, she could feel his heartbeat, pounding hard as they stared at each other. He swallowed and she watched the tip of his tongue moisten his lip, before rolling off of him, sitting up, burying her face in her hands.

They sat for a few moments, not talking, Tiffany only lifting her head up when the song ended and changed to The White Stripes 'Fell in Love with a Girl'. She turned back to face Pat, seeing him staring at his hands, looking embarrassed. "Maybe we should call it a day… You're distracted, I need to go for a run. Just don't be late tomorrow ok?" She stood and made her way over to the iPod, lifting it out of the speakers to plug her headphones in. In the mirror, she saw Pat look up at her, biting her lip to stop herself smiling as she watched his gaze start at her ankles and rise up, meting her eyes in the mirror.

"I uh… I told you last week. My dad wants me to go to the Giants game… I'm gonna spend half of tomorrow with you, and half of the day at the game." Tiffany turned and crossed her arms, her mood changing instantly, back to the annoyed, exasperated temper she usually displayed.

"Seriously Pat, I've told you. Tomorrow is my time. Today was a bust. We were supposed to nail the big move. When you make a serious commitment to somebody, it is not cool to go back on it! You made a commitment to me in return for my help!" She heard him sigh and grab his garbage bag from the floor, pulling it over his head. His next statement made her heart ache.

"Nikki would understand what I'm trying to do. I can't disappoint my dad anymore." She didn't respond to him, only watched as he made his way out of the studio, breaking into a run at the door. Tiffany slid down the wall until she was sat against it, her knees to her chest. She couldn't help but worry about what would happen after the dance was over. What else she could make him commit to, just so she could spend some time with him? Because the one thing she knew for sure, is she couldn't let him go. She was in it for the long haul.

* * *

**So this was just a quick idea I had after seeing the movie. Again. I love JLaw, though I thought her character in this movie was a little... odd. I should really be studying right now, though after tomorrow, I am off for three weeks for Easter break. I know I need to update my other stories, but my exams take priority. When the mood strikes. I'm such a bad student. Let me know what you thought, if anything. **


End file.
